


Его ангел, его Инквизитор

by XMRomalia



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Drug Addiction, F/M, Lyrium Addiction, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 22:16:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9348770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XMRomalia/pseuds/XMRomalia
Summary: Она ненавидела храмовников. Но Каллена, забитого страхом в угол и дрожащего от ломки, ненавидеть отчего-то не получалось.





	

Лесли ненавидела замки на дверях. Ей всегда хватало пары взмахов тонкими пальцами и легкого, целенаправленного шепота дабы буквально расплавить этот самый глупый, ненадежный прослоек метала во двери. Она не думала, что нарушает чье-то личное пространство, не думала, что ставить кого-то в конфуз. Личные покои Каллен запирал последние две недели на постоянной основе - и Лесли не знала почему, но отчего-то постоянно косилась на проклятущую дверь, хмурила темные брови и бормотала себе под нос ерунду, надеясь, что их командор просто упился до нажьего визга и теперь отсыпается. Думала, ха. Скорее наделась.   
  
До того самого, сказать по-правде, момента, как просто проходя мимо покоев, прогуливаясь по Скайхолду, не услышала из-за дубовой, оббитой сталью и красивыми гравюрами двери - тихий стон боли. Стон, чей голос принадлежал ее советнику, Каллену.   
Решение пришло как-то само собой.   
  
Она входила на правах владелицы - и не ужасалась увиденному. Слишком часто она замечала подобное у себя в старом доме, в Круге Оствика. Каллен сжимал пальцы на волосах до боли, корчился и кусал простыни до того состояния, что некоторые из них попросту рвались, не выдерживая натяжения. Его исподняя рубаха была мокрой от пота, она то и дело оголяла мужчину, пока он дрожал на кровати, периодически резко меняя положение. Словно... словно ему снился самый жуткий кошмар, на который только и была способна Тень. Настолько ужасный, что он не мог найти на кровати место, где ему было бы удобно. Где было бы безопасно.   
  
И леди Инквизитор понимает, ей не нужно слов, не нужно советов. Она прикрывает дверь, зная, что слуги не рискнут сунуться в покои командора без разрешения - и мягко подходит к кровати, стараясь идти как можно тише, словно боясь спугнуть, словно боясь сделать хуже. Каллен дрожит, он словно пытается унять какую-то ужасную боль, нанося себе другую, отвлекающую. Лесли сначала смотрит, не понимая, чем может помочь - а за тем проклинает свои аристократические корни на чем свет стоял, опускаясь рядом с бывшим церковником на кровать, приобнимая его за плечи и пытаясь удержать ладони мужчины в своих.   
  
Тот вырывается - она в ответ не отступает. Он просыпается, узнает, ужасается и просит оставить его одного, оставить его в покое, оставить с его пороками и демонами - но чародейка непреклонна, точно скала. Стойкая, мужественная - но в то же время... защищающая, что ли.   
  
Каллен сжимает ладони, невольно впивая короткие ноготки в чуть огрубевшую кожу на ладонях воина-чародея. Магесса не хмурится, и, на удивление Каллена - не отталкивает. Остается, обнимает и… просто ждет. Неизвестно чего, неизвестно, Создателем клянусь, кого. Храмовник поднимает взгляд - и видит на самом дне темно-зеленых, почти болотных глаз понимание. Она улыбается, шепча успокаивающие слова, свободной ладонью огладив скулу мужчины – точно не рослому мужчине это говоря, а маленькому-маленькому беспризорному ребенку, маленькому, избитому котенку.   
  
И тот, на удивление, успокаивается. На время. До самого утра его терзала бессонница, муки и внезапные приступы желания покончить со всем этим - царапать себя, закусывать кожу, пытаться перекрыть боль чем-либо иным - но хватка магессы была крепка, и лишь к самому рассвету храмовник таки сумел уснуть. Беспокойным, но все же крепким сном.   
  
А магесса улыбалась. Бинт мягко ложился на множественные шрамы и кровоточащие ранки на ее кистях - но ей не было больно. Бинт был пропитан спиртом - и от этого вызывал легкие покалывания, но не больше.   
  
Просто... она была счастлива, что раны - на ней. А не на Нем.   
Ибо Каллену и так досталось.   
  
  
  
Когда Лесли подумывала о том, чтобы жить в одних покоях с Командором, она наверняка думала не о... подобном. По крайней мере, не о том, что каждое ее утро уже которую неделю будет начинаться не с милых потягушек и теплого храмовника под боком, а с...   
  
\- Каллен, смотри на меня, - вздох чародейки отдаленный, чуть грубоватый, - Каллен, слушай меня, слушай мой голос. Смотри мне в глаза, оставайся в сознании. Я не смогу держать тебя, если ты отключишься окончательно, слышишь, Каллен!..  
  
Ее ладони - на его скулах. Они теплые, ласковые, пусть и кожа на пальцах слегка огрубевшая от постоянной смены меча и щита на посох. Тревелиан аккуратно держит его голову над тазом, не давая окунуться в недавно выблеванный завтрак - и все это лишь с каплею отвращения. Но, скорее, к самим, ей-богу, рвотным массам, чем к человеку, который их выдавал.   
  
\- И-инквизитор, я... - он не успевает закончить - и в очередной раз склоняется, опустошая желудок. Казалось, куда уже больше, однако, волей-неволей, он всегда приберегал "самый остаток" к моменту, когда девушка уже собиралась таз уносить, подхватывая его за толстые, но вполне удобные ручки. К счастью, Тревелиан обнаружила эту "особенность" раньше, чем храмовник заблевал весь пол в покоях, и, слава Создателю, раньше, чем тот захлебнулся на этом самом полу собственной рвотой.   
  
\- Все в порядке. Я понимаю. - Она спокойно кивает, убирая таз в сторону и помогая Каллену более-менее устойчиво сесть, оперевшись спиной о кровать. Девушка лишь утром убрала простыни, пропитанные потом и редкими каплями крови - посему на сам темный бархат, которым было оббито ложе мужчины, Тревелиан переносить командора не спешила. Максимум - лишь когда Солас, милый-добрый Солас, которого Тревелиан обещала каким-то неведомым образом возвести в Святые, притащит простыни, пропитанные веществом, отталкивающим влагу. Вот тогда - уже и можно.   
  
У мужчины одышка - но девушка почти привыкла к подобному. Достав платочек с вышитым в самом-самом уголке гербом Тревелианов, Лесли осторожно вытирает рвоту с уголков красивых губ. Далее - складывает его в несколько раз и прячет в одном из кармашков, после чего - отпаивает его, горе эдакое Тревелиановое, водой.   
  
Мужчина не понимает ее - но магесса улыбается. Улыбается, целует в щеку, обещая, что будет отсутствовать совсем-совсем недолго - и уходит, взяв платок и таз с рвотой с собой.   
  
Он чувствует себя чуть лучше. Психологически - ибо физические мучения лишь усиливались со временем. Прошло всего пару недель после того, как Каллен отказался от этой дряни, наркотика, лириума полностью - и он едва не сломался. Едва. Его, в самой неожиданной манере, поддержала девушка, от которой он ожидал этого меньше всего.  
  
Подумать ведь только... Лесли, та самая храмовниконенавистница Тревелиан, поддерживала его как равного, оставив управление всей Инквизицией на плечах своих советниц - и, кажется, ни капли не жалела об этом.  
  
«Странно это, - думал тогда Каллен, сжимая пальцы на собственном колене, - предпочесть близость лириумного наркомана высшему обществу магистров, орлейской знати, знатных аристократов и прочих святых. Хотя…»  
  
Дверь за ней закрывалась с тихим звоном, и проходит всего секунды две перед тем, как Каллен испытывает ужасную, словно пронзающую грудь и живот боль. У него нет силы даже закричать - он просто сжимается в комок на полу, ощущая, как внутренности словно сжимает и скручивает в спираль, в грудку, в песчинку. Огонь тек по венам, бился в сознание, к горлу подходил кашель и каждый вздох проносился ужасным гулом в голове. Все ужасы Тени словно вновь предстали пред ним во всей красе - и ему в очередной, раз сотый за это время, захотелось уснуть. Просто уснуть - но чтобы уже наверняка не проснуться.  
  
И в тот момент Каллен Стентон Резерфорд действительно успел подумать на пару секундочек, что вот она - финишная прямая. Что он оказался слишком слабым, дабы противодействовать зелью. От этого понимания стало гадко, до ядовито-желчной горечи на языке. Слаб. Он – слаб? Неужели, о Создатель, неужели все так?!  
  
Сжимая ладонь в кулак, кряхча, стиснув зубы, он отчего-то решил выжить. Взять вот в этот самый кулак всю оставшуюся волю - и вытерпеть. Не ради себя - ради Инквизитора. Не ради того, чтобы он под конец сдался, Лесли Тревелиан терпела его еженощные истерики, не для этого она спрятала весь лириум, что находился в Скайхолде под замок. И не для этого она все время была рядом, гладила по скулам, целовала в макушку. Тревелиан доверилась ему. Поверила, что он сможет перебороть зависимость от зелья, от этой дряни… И Каллен решил пойти ей навстречу, хотя бы раз, Андрасте их подери. Хотя бы один-одинешенький раз.   
  
Вернувшаяся буквально через полчаса, девушка была запыхавшейся. Её смуглые губы коснулись лба, откинув при этом грязную челку - она проверяла, есть ли у него жар, и это уже было так привычно, так обычно, что Каллен даже немного улыбнулся от столь нежного и одновременно приевшегося жеста. Она просила прощение за то, что оставила, ругалась под нос на какого-то придурка, что устроил подпольную торговлю лириумом за её спиной, пользуясь временным отсутствием Инквизитора, кляла на чем свет стоит Кассандру, что в начале не уследила – а после устроила такой кавардак, что сама Андрасте со своим крестовым походом бы позавидовала...   
  
Ругалась, бормотала, ворчала - и все время что-то делала. Вот сейчас - вновь посадила Каллена ровно, дав отпить из склянки отвар с трав, которые должны были облегчить ломку, а вот - она уже кладет новые, приятно пахнущие хвоей простыни, буквально на руках перетаскивая Каллена на них. Командор всегда удивлялся силе, что пряталась в этих, казалось бы, столь худых и слабых руках.   
  
\- Я... Я смог, Лесли. - Шепчет мужчина словно в пустоту сухими губами, улыбаясь.   
  
И Тревелиан его понимает. Обнимает за плечи, целует в макушку, расцеловывает каждый сантиметр уставшего лица без капли отвращения - хотя даже сам храмовник уверен, что запашок от него тот еще, и что фиалками он явно не пахнет. Но Лесли было все равно, клянусь вам Создателем, вообще все равно. Она лишь шептала в ответ. Тихо, с улыбкой и со счастьем в глазах.   
  
«Я люблю тебя»   
  
И почему-то Каллену казалось, что все у них будет хорошо. Просто потому, что хуже не будет уже точно.   
  
  
  
  
Проходит месяц. Или два - для Командора все это время было одним очень длинным ночным кошмаром. В котором был лишь один дух, желающий помочь, желающий вытащить из этой беды, не беря ничего в замен. Тревелиан.   
  
Психологическая зависимость осталась, и с ней бороться намного труднее, чем тот ожидал. Висящие склянки на поясе Лесли словно манят его без слов и без стыда - обещая тот самый горьковатый, но такой божественный вкус и силу, способную сразить всех врагов Инквизиции. Но Каллен больше не поддается. Словно маг, единожды познавший одержимость, он держится. Даже когда ладонь самостоятельно тянется к склянке на чужом поясе - он в последний момент перенаправляет руку, полуласкающе оглаживая талию магессы. Та удивляется, оборачивается, а затем - грустно прячет лириум в походный мешок. Инквизитор не хочет соблазнять Стентона подобным образом. Разве что в личных покоях Тревелиан – и уж точно не синим минералом, уж точно не им.  
  
Они побороли это вместе. Побороли, но не окончательно.   
  
  
Лесли лежит на его плече. Она уставшая, с легкими синеватыми мешками под глазами - но все так же красива. И все так же преданна своему возлюбленному, Создатель подери его трижды самым жутким громом. Её ладонь лежит на груди Каллена, словно отмеряя пульс и пытаясь хотя бы так себя убедить, что с Командором все хорошо. Каллену кажется это забавным, Каллену кажется, что все должно быть наоборот - это он должен следить за ней, как за зеницей ока, она же, черт подери, Инквизитор. Но Создатель словно потешался над ними, Создатель словно хохотал в свою бороду - если она у него, конечно же, есть - и посылал им беду за бедой. Вынуждая, как ни странно, не ломаться, но крепчать.   
  
Ему смешно, и он в ответ берет эту худую ладошку в свою - и целует кисть, затем касаясь губами каждого пальчика, такого тоненького - и такого сильного. И улыбается, как наяву видя, как она этими самыми ноготками впивалась в его плечи, утаскивая его от злобной твари, именуемой «Лириумная Зависимость». Символично, ничего не скажешь.   
  
Лесли просыпается, жмурит глаза, пытаясь взглядом различить лицо Каллена. Растрепанная шевелюра и общий заспанный вид словно вынуждают мужчину усмехнутся, но он сдерживается, ибо видит в её глазах тревогу. Такую же, как и тогда, такую же, как и несколько недель - или месяцев? - назад. Осознав, что она в любой момент готова вновь подорваться и таскать ему тазы, менять простыни и кормить с ложечки - Командор успокаивающе улыбается, оглаживая её скулу и таким образом словно показывая, что в полном порядке.   
  
Тревелиан кивает. Кивает и обратно устраивается на его плече, тихо посапывая сквозь новый, сладкий и полный спокойствия сон.   
  
Каллен смотрит в темноту, смотрит на весь этот мир, что открылся перед ним после отказа от Лириума, и он почему-то явно осознает, что любит Лесли Тревелиан. Ибо знает, неумолимо знает - никакая другая девчонка такого бы не вынесла. Никакая Сурана, никакая Амелл. Бросили бы они его, как пить дать, бросили бы наедине со своим горем, со своей зависимостью... И со своими Демонами, что страшнее тех, которых знают маги, что страшнее всего, страшнее всех и вся.   
  
А Инквизитор… она осталась. И спасла. И, если задуматься - то это верно.   
  
Она же Инквизитор.


End file.
